starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sombra de Jade
}} La Sombra de Jade era un [[Yate Estelar clase Horizon|Yate Estelar clase Horizon]] de SoroSuub altamente modificado propiedad de la Maestra Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker, que reemplazó a su nave anterior, la Jade Sabre. Historia Después de que su nave anterior, la Jade Sabre, fuera destruida en Dantooine durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong a ese planeta, Mara Jade Skywalker se quedó sin una nave, mas esa situación no duró. Pocos meses después del ataque en Dantooine, Lando Calrissian le regaló a Mara un yate espacial que recientemente le había comprado a unos comerciantes de especia. Tendra, la esposa de Lando, llamó a la nave Sombra de Jade por su casco gris opaco. Como miles de yates que vagaban por la galaxia, la Sombra de Jade estaba construida alrededor de una estructura resistente amplia en los motores que se angostaba hacia la cabina triangular. Aunque la mayoría de los yates estelares se empleaban para el ocio, en el caos de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Mara y sus amigos transformaron la nave utilitaria y ordinaria en una poderosa herramienta de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Lando y Talon Karrde ayudaron a instalar un par de cañones laser AG-1G de la Corellian Engineering Corporation retráctiles. Los cañones estaban montados en torretas, lo que les daba un amplio arco de fuego. También equiparon la nave con dos lanzadores de misiles de impacto Dymek HM-8, que tenían cartuchos de ocho misiles. La nave también tenía un cañón bláster retráctil. Todos los sistemas de armas a bordo de la Shadow estaban conectados a una computadora central de puntería configurada con muchas opciones, de las cuales una de las más notables era la de "disparar de vuelta", con la que la computadora le disparaba automáticamente a todas las naves que le dispararan a la Shadow. Han Solo trabajó para incrementar la velocidad de la nave, mejorando los motores gemelos de iones y alterando el hiperimpulsor para permitir que la velocidad de la Shadow fuera similar a la del Halcón Milenario, aunque los impulsores clase yate de la Shadow limitaban su capacidad de arrastre. Han también añadió sensores avanzados de largo alcance, con escáneres visuales a babor y estribor, aparatos para bloquear comunicaciones, señuelos de sensores y falsos códigos de transpondedor, que disfrazaban la verdadera identidad de su dueña. Como las naves anteriores de Mara, la Jade Shadow estaba equipada con un circuito esclavo de control remoto que podía conducir la nave en distancias cortas. Mara también añadió una poderosa y costosa matriz de comunicaciones que tenía el rango suficiente para enviar y recibir mensajes de Coruscant a los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Con ayuda de su esposo Luke Skywalker, Mara instaló un proyector de rayo tractor y reconfiguró la bahía de popa para llevar su caza estelar Z-95 Headhunter o una X-wing, usualmente la de Luke. Marido y mujer también añadieron un sistema de piloto automático, programado con una gran variedad de maniobras evasivas. La Jade Shadow también tenía un socket para droides astromecánicos que permitía que pilotaran la nave en una estación de droides ubicada en la cubierta de vuelo. Muchos de los sistemas a bordo eran activados por voz. Información del sistema aparecía en hologramas no intrusivos sincronizados a un rastreador retinal, que posicionaba la información justo fuera de la línea de visión del piloto. Aunque la Jade Shadow estaba equipada con varios implementos de apoyo para que Mara pudiera operarla sola, el puente estaba diseñado para piloto, copiloto y navegador. Sobre la cabina había una gran ventana de transpariacero por donde se podía ver el espacio e imágenes claras de las naves enemigas. Entre bastidores En la serie Fate of the Jedi, al inicio de cada capítulo aparece una imagen de la Sombra de Jade. Apariciones *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' Fuentes * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Naves estelares de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Productos de la Corporación SoroSuub Categoría:Yates